Her Ladies Grace
by The Little Blue Fairy
Summary: Then everything broke loose. The crowd seethed more and more until me and Hughes were rocked from one side to the other by the angry people. Man and women alike called out and yelled and cursed at each other. Hughes gripped me tighter as the jostling became more vigerous. Suddenly the room seemed to swim before me and I fell, the only thing I remember was Hughes worried face...


Her Ladies Grace.

* * *

I sat on the sprawling green lawn, my skirts spilling from my waist, and blooming like a puddle around me. My back rested on a small tree behind me, I recalled it being one that I planted (unbeknownce to my nurse) with the old crinkly-eyed gardener in my childhood.

As my head rested on the sapling I recalled, I had never been one to obey the rules like my older sisters, I was the one who-to effect- sought to break the rules, in the end finding myself covered in mud, my excasperated nurse-red of face- scolding me in fits, while I hid garden lizards in her skirt pockets.

Smiling to myself at my calamities, I bent my head to my book.

Dispite my serene and rich surroundings, I was anything but at heart. I longed to_ do_ something in the world- something worthy of course, perhaps politics would pay me a fancy-but no part of me wanted to sit demurly paying visits and sipping rich tea's as my sisters did-with no result or excitement.

A noise to my back caused me to give a small yelp in surprize. As I spun my head in indignation my breath caught in my chest. A man, not a year older than me stood behind me, his emerald green eyes gazing at me.

'Hughes,' I said 'To what cause do you hope by sneaking up on me?'

He grinned revealing perfect teeth. Flopping to the ground beside me he replied pompously

'Why else of course-to see if you will join me to the next debate.'

I sighed and arranged my pale apple-green skirts- a habit caused by nervousness.

'You know politics intrest me, but I daren't. Pa-pa see's it quite beneath his notice, further from a femal and even further from his own daughter.'

"T'would only be to the college debate.'

I sighed again. Perhaps I could convince Pa-pa. He might see it suitable if I was accompanied by the Duke's son.

I turned to Hughes. 'Perhaps I can persuade him.'

He leaped up, hardly dignified for the son of a Duke. 'Of course you will. Tell him I will accompany you, that will be persuasion enough. Him and Father are great friends-if only hunting partners.'

I smiled to myself, fingering the beading on my bodice. 'And when is the debate?'

'Not a week from now.'

'Thank you Hughes.' He stood up

'I'd best be going, Father will want me in for Tea.' He waved as he left

I bent my head back to my book, but found I could hardly concentrate. My mind could not focus, and I felt it wandering. I found myself more and more excited for the comming debate.

* * *

I sat in the jolting carriage, Hughes's arm linked in mine. I thought to myself that surely the Duke could afford a steady carriage.

My hat threatened to fly off, so I clutched it to my head with my one free gloved hand. I was on my way to the debate and I'm sure Hughes could feel the unsteady breathing of my body as I jolted against him.

My question was answered.

'Why are you so uneasy?' Hughes asked me 'I can feel your unsteady breathing.'

'Oh...I, it might be excitement.'

'Of course. I was to when I went to my first debate.'

'This is not my first though.'

'No, I forget you have accompanied me befo...'

The carriage jolted to a holt and I didn't hear his last words as I steadied myself against the side of the carriage. We sat perched up behind the chauffeur, and he climbed down and offered me his hand. Hughes got down before me though, and gave me his hand and helped me down. I slipped on the uneven ground as I came down, and Hughes slipped both hands around my waist and caught me before I hit the wet cobble stones.

I smiled gratefully at him, and he helped me to the door of the college assembly room.

Inside was a seething mass of people, everyone jostling and shoving. Hughes held my arm to keep me by him and led me through the crowd to the front of the room. At the front was a small stage, and several people were gathered there.

Hughes leant over and spoke in my ear. 'Those are the leading political majors in college who are leading a debate about women's rights.'

I nodded, understanding why there were women gathered on the stage as well.

Soon and man, or a boy depending on what way you thought of him, rose and spoke loudly, addressing the crowd.

'Firstly,' he said 'I would like to welcome everyone to our evening debate.'

Several people clapped him

'Secondly, I would like to ask if Julie.' he gestured to a girl behind him. 'Would open our debate, please.'

The girl, Julie, nodded and spoke loudly. 'Welcome to our debate. Thank you all for coming. We are discussing the rights of women, such as- Why are women not allowed to vote. Thank you!'

Then everything broke loose. The crowd seethed more and more until me and Hughes were rocked from one side to the other by the angry people. Man and women alike called out and yelled and cursed at each other. Hughes gripped me tighter as the jostling became more vigerous. Suddenly the room seemed to swim before me and I fell the only thing I remember was Hughes grabbing my falling body, his worried face gazing into mine.


End file.
